Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time + The Refuge of the Shroobs
(Please feel free to add to this article, I cannot do this big project on my own) Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time + The Refuge of the Shroobs (known as マリオ＆ルイージＲＰＧ２ｘ２DX in Japan) is a game either for the 3DS successor or the Nintendo Switch. It is an enhanced remake of the 2005 DS game, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. The game has an added mode called The Aftermath. This game has amiibo support where all amibos are compatible. This is the third remake of the Mario & Luigi series and the seventh game overall. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' The remake of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time has updated graphics, soundtrack and controlls. The story is almost identical to the original. Some changes and additions will be made. List of Changes Gameplay *Super Mario Bros is now added as a bonus game. *Since the L and R buttons have the same uses, L is now used for both bros to jump simultaneously. **Stuffwell now explains this mechanic in the Hollijolli Village Outskirts **The Bros can still jump at the same time useing A and B *Cutscenes can be sped up with R. *There is the option to save at any point of the game or only at the save albums. *There are four save files instead of two. *There is now a shopkeeper that allows the player to scan amiibo. *Professor E. Gadd can now check your records. Menu *Before the player starts the game there are some options they can choose from. **The option between modern, enhanced or original graphics. **The option between enhanced music, original music or mashuped music **The option to save at any time **The option to have modern charachter designs or original designs **The option between double jumping or single jumping **The option between steady hammer and single hammer **The option between Easy, Normal, and Hard Mode stats **The option between Easy and Normal dodging **The option for flashing bosses **The option for voice acting *A music option has been added when you finish the game. Items *Double 1-Up Mushrooms, Triple 1-Up Mushromms, Double 1-Up Supers and Triple 1-Up Supers have been added. *Many Badges have been added through Amiibo. *An HP meter badge has been added. Battles *In each dificulty mode, Mario, Luigi and enemy stats are different. **Easy Mode uses the lower of the stats for each enemy and the Highest Stat for each Brother **Normal Mode uses the logarithmic average of the American and Japanese stats. **Hard Mode uses the higher of the enemy stats and the lower of the bros stat. *In the option to jump once or twice, there will be some changes. **In the single jumping mode the bros jump once if alone and in piggyback mode they jump twice. **In the double jumping mode the bros jump twice if alone and four times in piggyback mode. *In the option between steady hammer and single hammer the hammer attack changes **The steady hammer option allows the bro to steadily hold the hammer back. **The single hammer is the same as the original. *Easy dodging slows down some attacks and tells you what button to press. *If flashing bosses is selected then the bosses will flash when the boss's HP is halved *Bullies now angrily moo when angered. Puzzles and Minigames *The time limits of minigames have been increased. *X Bosses have been added when you revisit the Koopaseum after you defeat Shrooboid Brat. *An attackathon has been added when you revisit the Koopaseum after you defeat Shrooboid Brat. Charachters *In the enhanced graphics version, there are a few changes. **The toads have much more varied aperiences. Some have a more feminine apearance like they have hair like extensions on their caps and/or wear dresses or skirts. Some have beards or mustaches and wear suits or other attire. Many do not wear the standard Toad outfit (Unbuttoned vest, white pants) and instead wear different outfits. **Other NPCs look different from each other. *In the modern version, there are a few changes **Green Pokeys replace the Pokeys in Gritzy Desert while Skellokeys are replaced by normal Pokeys. **Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi now transform to their fire flower and ice flower forms when using Fire Flower and Ice Flower. **The Koopeleons in this game are now redesigned to resemble modern Koopa Troopas. **The Bullies from the original game are now replaced by the Super Mario 3D World Bullies. **The Poison Mushroom the Dr. Shroobs hold has the same appearance in Super Mario 3D Land **Elder Princess Shroob's true form is now in 3D instead of 2D **The Coconutters from the original are replaced by Cocoknights from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team **Baby Bowser's sprite is recycled from Bowser Jr's sprite in both Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, albeit without Painting on Bandana. **The Koopa Troopas in the Koopa Cruiser no longer wear flight suits. *Baby Bowser is renamed Prince Bowser. *Toads, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and others can be seen in the dungeons. *Goombas in Peach's Castle Dungeons are replaced by Gloombas. *There is now a Shroob that host the Koopaseum after battling Shrooboid Brat. Areas *Peach's Castle Dungeon has been fleshed out, adding Prison Guards and Prisoners. *You can now revisit Koopaseum without being trapped forever. Music *If enhanced music is on: **The regular battle theme only plays when you are fighting Prince Bowser in the tutorial. **The boss battle theme only plays when you are fighting Junior Shrooboid. **Each battle formation has it's own theme. **The music is enhanced. Miscelaneous *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi lack the Stache stat *Mario's, Luigi's, Baby Mario's and Baby Luigi's outfit will be changed depending on which gear they are wearing. If they have not equipped anything Mario and Luigi will be wearing only a shirt, shoes, underwear, cap and gloves, and Baby Mario and Luigi will only be wearing a diaper and a cap so they will resemble their Yoshi's Island appearence. *The shroob language has been more fleshed out to the point that it is a complete language. *The books in the library in Peach's Castle and Shroob Castle are readable. **Some talk about the history of the Mushroom Kingdom, Sciences or a Bestiary. **A book called How to Speak Shroobish is found in Shroob Castle. Enemies Regular Only the normal mode stats are shown. Bosses Optional Bosses (Stats will be changed soon) ''Kingdom Conquest: The War Against the Shroobs'' Story During the rain, the Shroobs escaped to another land, and some other survivors hid in Bowser's Castle. The shroobs lived peacefully for a while but have were planing a revenge. Then, Prince Bowser and Kamek were kicked out by Shroobs a year later, and landed in the Brock Republic. The Brocks and Shroobs were currently in a war, so the Koopas allied with the Brocks and defeated the Shroobs there. The Shroobs then fled to the Beanbean Kindom. They attaked the forbidden Beanbean Kingdom town known as "Lima Limits", where we see Midbus (adult at the time) taking care of baby Fawful, Fawful taught by shroobs rendering him insane. Young Cackletta was kidnapped by Shroobs, and they brainwashed her to be evil for a few days. Prince Bowser defeats the Shroobs here again, and Cackletta is saved. Battle System The battle system is simular to the traditional Mario and Luigi battle system. Gameplay Characters Enemies Normal Enemies Optional Bosses Locations Minigames Shroob Language Vocabulary Grammar Writing System ''Gallery'' '' Mario Sprite.png|Mario (Sprite) Idle '' Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:2021 Category:2020 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Single Player Games